


Bardo

by Story_Spinner144



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Spinner144/pseuds/Story_Spinner144
Summary: Only thing to do.... is scream.





	

Pitch black darkness surrounds me.  
I'm not alive,  
but I'm not dead.  
The state between life and death; Bardo.

I've fallen into this world,  
no escape.  
Fear gripping my soul,  
whispers fill my ears.

These tortured voices grow louder.  
It's like they're right beside me.  
They yell at me,  
telling me their sad stories.

It's unbearable, uncontrollable, overwhelming.  
Only thing to do..... is scream.


End file.
